poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena's Darkest Fears/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Serena's Darkest Fears in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode opens where we see Serena and the heroes are at an amusement park waiting in line for tickets) Serena: '''Man going to an amusement park is a good idea for our date. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah and with Tino and Sunset too. '''Serena: '''This will be perfect. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Come on guys. We are next in line. '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're coming! This is gonna be fun. '''Serena: '''It sure will. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go on a roller coaster ride! '''Carver Descartes: '''Don't start the party without me! '''Cera: '''Are you scaredy-eggs coming or not? '''Chomper: '''We're coming. '''Littlefoot: '''Wait up. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Me too. '''Lita: '''Come on, Shaggy. (Later they went in the amusement park) '''Serena: '''That was so fun! '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know right? Best date ever! Let's go get an ice cream. (In the corner of the snack bar, we see the Dazzlings wearing their sneakers, jeans and hoodies spying on the two loved heroes) '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Ash and Serena in love with each other still. How pathetic. '''Sonata Dusk: '''Is there a roller coaster ride? I really want to ride on one! '''Aria Blaze: '''Go back to sleep, Sonata. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Yeah, this is no time for that. I have an idea to get rid of Ash's beautiful girlfriend. (Now we go back to Ash and Serena are now in Tino's house) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What a day. '''Serena: '''I'm kinda exhausted from our date in the amusement park. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Feel free to take a rest you two lovers. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I might give you some raspberry lemonade. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, guys. (Then we see the Dazzlings appearing from the window) '''Adagio Dazzle: There they are. Aria Blaze: We found them, there inside Tino's house. Sonata Dusk: Are we suppose to break in the house? Aria Blaze: Go back to sleep, Sonata. Adagio Dazzle: We're gonna put a spell on Ash's girlfriend. - - - - - - - Serena: Hmm! Delicious raspberry lemonade! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's great. Sunset Shimmer: I'm glad you guys loved raspberry lemonade. Tino Tonitini: We always drink that kind of drink during summer. Sunset Shimmer: '''I know I just love you. '''Serena: And I love you too, Ash. - (At dusk) - - - (Later that night, Ash and Serena are sleeping in their bed together. Then we see the Dazzlings appears out of the window, Aria Blaze open the window and Sonata Dusk brings out a potion) Adagio Dazzle: Aim on Ash's Girlfriend while she's sleeping. (Sonata open the potion letting out dark magic and it came to Serena and she is now having trouble sleeping. The next morning) Ash Ketchum: '''Serena, breakfast is ready. (Serena walks in feeling scared, with bags under her eyes and have messed up hair) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What happened? '''Serena: '''Oh, nothing. I just didn't sleep well. '''Fred Jones: '''Looks like you had a bad day. '''Ash Ketchum: Did you just have a nightmare or something? Serena: No. (Laughs nervously) Tino Tonitini: Okay then. Carver Descartes: Enjoy breakfast, Serena. (Outside we see the Dazzlings) Aria Blaze: Did you see that? Adagio Dazzle: I can't believe it worked! Serena has her darkest fears! Sonata Dusk: Now that's an evil thing we did. Adagio Dazzle: Of course we did! Sonata Dusk: So... what's next, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: '''We keep seeing for what Serena sees she's afraid of. '''Sonata Dusk: '''I like it. (Later at the park) '''Ash Ketchum: (Stretches his arms) The park! (Serena begins to feel scared) Lor McQuarrie: What's the matter this time, Serena? (In her illusion she sees trees in the park as creepy looking trees as the branches are moving towards her and then Serena screams in fear) Ash Ketchum: Serena! Are you okay? Serena: I'm scared! Sunset Shimmer: 'They're just trees. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, no need to be scared. '''Serena: '''But I am. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''What are you talking about? '''Mordecai: '''What's going on? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Serena is scared of something? (In Serena's illusions she sees Mordecai and Rigby as a scary looking flying raptor and a mutant werewolf) '''Serena: '(Screams in fears) Get away from me! 'Rigby: '''What's the matter? We're not trying to hurt you. '''Serena: '''Don't touch me! (She slaps Rigby's hands) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Serena. It's me, Ash. Your boyfriend? (She sees Ash as a monster with crab claws on his arms and crab legs and Pikachu a mutant canine) '''Serena: '''Please don't eat me! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Serena. Don't you remember it's us your friends. (She sees Shaggy as Godzilla, Fred Jones as a vampire, Daphne as witch, Velma as a pterodactyl and Scooby as a vicious grey wolf) '''Serena: '''Don't eat me too! '''Mordecai: '''We gonna take her to Skips. (Later our heroes knock the door as Skips opens the door) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Skips. We came to see you. '''Skips: '''What's the matter? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's my girlfriend. '''Skips: '''Let me see her. (Skips checks Serena for a bit and Serena sees Skips as an Abominable Snowman) '''Serena: '(screams) Get away from Me! '''Skips: '''I see. Serena must be under a potion that makes her see everything and anything in her illusion, when she gets scared and someone used it. '''Everyone: '''What?! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My girlfriend is under a spell? Who could have done this? '''Tino Tonitini: '''I have no idea. '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''We really need to find out what's wrong with her. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Like how? (Serena sees Lor in her illusion as a Wyvern roaring at her as she screams again) '''Serena: '''No! Please! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't be afraid, we'll help you out. (Serena sees Sunset Shimmer in her demon form in her illusion too. Next she sees Littlefoot as a Loch Ness Monster, Cera as a mutant triceratops, Ducky as a dragonoid alien, Petrie as Rodan, Spike as a mutant Stegosaurus, Grandpa Longneck as Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados, and Grandma Longneck as a fire breathing dragon) '''Serena: '''No! Get away from me! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We've got to get her back to normal. (Later the DigiDestined and their Digimon are here) '''The DigiDestined and their Digmon: What?! Sora Takenouchi: Serena is scared? She sees everything including US as her worst fears? Mimi Tachikawa: Not to mention somebody put a spell on her too? Tino Tonitini: That's right. Biyomon: Serena. Don't be afraid. It's me, Biyomon. (Serena sees Biyomon as Yveltal in her illusion as it roars) Serena: No! Not Yveltal! Don't turn me into stone! Fred Jones: '''She is still scared. '''Sora Takenouchi: You have to stay away from her for a little while, Biyomon. She's too scared of you. (Next Serena sees Tentomon as a giant flesh-eating beetle monster, Palmon as a giant mutant flytrap, Gomamon as the giant sea monster, Patamon as a flying monkey demon and Gatomon as a big scary mutant cat in her illusion) Serena: (Screams) Don't kill me! Agumon: Don't be scared. Gabumon: We won't let anything happened to you. (In her illusion she sees Agumon as the Indominus Rex and Gabumon as a mutant werewolf) Serena: (Screams) Please, don't eat me! Tino Tonitini: '''I know who put that potion on Serena. '''Benson: What? Who? Tino Tonitini: The Dazzlings. Everyone: What?! Max: '''So that's why she was being scared. The Dazzlings were trying to use the potion to make her scared. '''Gomamon: What do we do now? Serena: '''Oh I know. I'm staying home inside. '''Tai Kamiya: Serena, hang in there. (In Serena's illusion she sees Tai as Lysandre) Serena: No! Lysandre! Tai Kamiya: Serena, it's okay. Lysandre is dead remember. Serena: '''(screams) No, you lied. You're alive! '''Velma Dinkley: '''We got to help her break free of the potion. '''May: '''But how do we do that? '''Skips: She needs be free from her horrifying fears by conquering it. If there's a spell outside of her body, then we'll destroy it and she's free. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Serena. We'll free you from this curse. (They walk with Serena while she gets scared seeing her friends as monsters in her illusion. Now we go to Doctor Henry checking Serena) Doctor Henry: 'Mm-hm. (Serena looks at Doctor Henry who she sees that he's a floating head) She is scared whenever she sees people who are scary. '''Serena: '(screams) Get away! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Is there anything we can do? '''Skips: We have to create the potion and free her from the spell. If she refuses to drink it while she's scared then we have to help her to conquer her fears. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go see Zecora, she might know how to help her. (Later at Zecora's hut) Serena: No! Please! (In Serena's illusion she sees Zecora as a fiery-demon horse with red eyes) Zecora: I see. She was under the Dazzling's spell to be afraid of anything. Rigby: '''Do you can make the potion? - - - '''Zecora: '''Here Serena. '''Serena: '''Is it poison? '''Zecora: '''No. '''Serena: Are you sure? - - - - Ash Ketchum: Serena, remember me? I'm your boyfriend who loves you. It's me, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. We met at camp. (Serena remembered about Ash's words and she grows confidently) Serena: '''Yes, you're right! I'm back! '''Adagio Dazzle: What?! Our spell fear is destroyed! Sonata Dusk: What do we do now? Adagio Dazzle: Attack them now! Serena: '''Oh, no you dont! Braixen use flamethrower! (Braixen fires flamethrower on the Dazzlings) - - - (Now everyone is coming to Serena about what she did) '''Tino Tontini: '''That was awesome. '''Sora Takenouchi: You did it. You finally conquer your fears. Ash Ketchum: '''I'm proud of you, Serena. (Hugs his girlfriend) '''Serena: '''Thanks Ash. - '''Daphne Blake: '''Good job, Serena. '''Rigby: '''That was awesome. '''Serena: '''Thanks. Sorry I slapped you Rigby. '''Rigby: It's cool. - - - Foop: I hate those heroes! I hate Serena! I hate that kid! - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876